


Stories Of The Smekland Peoples: Smekdays Of Old

by HalfshellVenus



Category: True Meaning of Smekday - Rex
Genre: Gen, Smekday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-27
Updated: 2009-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humanskind legend forto the entertainment of J Lo while Tip is away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stories Of The Smekland Peoples: Smekdays Of Old

Once, many years ago, humanskind held long and mysterious celebrations on Smekday for something they called Christmas. Different parts of Smekland had different legends, many withto a large humansman. The humansman was furry, and rode in a dead-tree-ship that did to fly. He kept special animals forto this journey, head-point creatures with angry black feet. Some humanskind say the creatures did to fly also, but scientists cannot to explain how. The creatures were liketo Boovworld _vreek_, except for the fuzzinesses and being less delicious.

The humansman was called Santa Claws in parts of Smekland, but also Kringles and sometimes Saint Niklaus (pardon my languages- humanskind do not to know what this last word means!) Legends say he put packages inside humanskind _borboros_ after dark, forto make happinesses and not forto exploring the _borboros_ into bits. Humanschildren did not to fear him, even withto the sneaking in and out. Smekland officials did not to stop him (humanslaw cannot to explain this part).

But now this humansman and his ship have not been seen since Captain Smek's glorious conquering of Smekland.

Perhaps it is because they were needed elsewhere…

 

_\-------- fin --------_


End file.
